


Assistance

by infinite drabblets (tonikah)



Series: Ficlet Challenge/Requests [4]
Category: Infinite (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Ficlet, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-12-26 08:09:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18279239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tonikah/pseuds/infinite%20drabblets
Summary: Pairing: WoogyuScenario/AU: Woohyun calls the AA to fix his tire, and they send Sunggyu.Original tweethere.





	Assistance

Sunggyu looked at Woohyun with disbelief. “Who carries a spare tire in their car without a jack?” 

“Look, I just… hey! I didn’t call the AA to get wisecracks. And anyway, at least I saved the cost of the tire. God knows I’m paying enough to get one of you guys out here as it is.”

Sunggyu let out an exaggerated sigh. “Can you get your tire please. I’ll set up.”

Woohyun strode to the back of the car, while Sunggyu went to the van to get his equipment. He returned just in time to see Woohyun reaching into the car boot for his spare tire. He took in the curve of Woohyun’s ass as it strained against his shorts, and the tension in the lines of his thick thighs as he lifted the tire out. It was one of those hot, humid summer days, and Woohyun’s damp t-shirt clung to the broad muscles of his back and chest. Sunggyu’s throat started to feel really dry. 

Suddenly remembering what he was there to do, he returned to setting up the jack. 

Woohyun brought the tire round and saw Sunggyu inserting the wheel wedge tightly into place. His eyes followed the movements of Sunggyu’s slender fingers as he gripped the wrench to unscrew the nuts. And as the veins on Sunggyu’s exposed arms and hands popped as he pumped the lever of the car jack up and down, Woohyun’s mind started straying, thinking of what else those hands could do. 

“Hey!”

Woohyun was startled out of his reverie and caught Sunggyu staring at him, a slight smirk playing on his lips. “Have you been keeping it inflated?” Sunggyu asked, as he nodded towards the tire.

Woohyun pressed down on the black rubber. “Feels hard enough,” he said, looking at Sunggyu. 

Sunggyu paused. He knew the heat he was feeling had nothing to do with the weather. 

“Well, let’s try it out then.”


End file.
